


Cupitores Et Quod Finis De Quod Orbis

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Harry Potter and the Ghost Seeker [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Ghost Seekers, Harry Potter and the Ghost Seeker Book 2, Harry Sees Ghosts, Hufflepuff!Neville, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Pairings (Hints and Mentions Only), Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seekers for the End of the World.<br/>Sequel to Eidolon Cupitor.</p><p> </p><p>Not sure where this one is going or when it'll be complete.<br/>Begins: At the end of second year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning at an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin our sequel at the end of book 2.  
> For the purposes of this story, almost all plot-points of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets have happened, but with Henry as an added player in the tales.
> 
> Ginny Weasley is dead, to begin with.

Henry laid his head down on his desk, in the dorm room he shared with Theo, and sighed.

"Tell me again," he said quietly.

"Miss Weasley was opening the Chamber all year," Theo explained. "She was being controlled by a dark, magickal object. Apparently, one owned by the Dark Lord. Now, we will have to face the consequences of his rising. She died, giving her life-essence to the memory of the Dark Lord, which means he is once again amongst the living. He may even have to be educated here -- his memory self is only sixteen."

"This is a nightmare," Henry replied. "A true, and horrible nightmare."

"Hogwarts will likely close," Millicent whispered.

Theo nodded.

"Could you not fix it?" Draco asked in a near-whisper.

Henry whipped around to stare, open-mouthed, at Draco. "Are you saying you don't want Lord WhatsIt to be back in power? Didn't your father serve him?"

Draco blinked slowly for a few moments. "My mother is terrified of what it may mean, what might happen, now that the Dark Lord is back. If I can, I wish to spare her the terror."

Henry nodded. "And...all of you..." He looked around the room. Neville and Hermione sat on Theo's bed, Draco stood leaning against one wall, Blaise and Millicent sat on Henry's bed and Vincent and Greg stood near the door, with it slightly cracked, keeping watch. "You all want me to fix it?" he asked.

A consensus went around the room. 

"Either that, or ask Professor Sinistra if she can," Hermione said.

"Whatever you do, Henry, someone needs to go back and make sure he doesn't rise out of that object," Neville said. 

Henry took a deep breath and stood. "I won't ask Professor Sinistra to help. She made it clear that interfering with history would be dangerous. I'll do it alone, but you need to understand...it might have repercussions."

"I can come with you. You might need help saving her," Theo responded.

"I could prove valuable," Hermione added.

"Or maybe...Luna could go with you. I know she's only a first year, but...she knows things," said Neville.

Henry shook his head. "I'll go alone. I'll fix it."

He grabbed the utility belt he'd put together earlier in the year -- during the summer holidays -- and snapped it on. It contained, among other things, his Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone, two Bezoars, a small supply of healing potions, and a tiny bottle of fairy dust (given as a gift to him at Litha). 

Henry slipped on both wand-holsters, checked that his wands were inside them, and then shrugged into his black student-cloak. "You won't remember what had happened, when I get back, if I'm successful. You're not supposed to, so don't try," he cautioned.

He took one last look around the room and then left. 

***

Henry made his way very carefully to Myrtle's bathroom. He was aware that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was there -- as he'd been aware of it all year. If he'd known that little Ginevra Weasley had been the one opening it, and what she'd been doing throughout the year, he would have told someone his suspicions and what he knew. As it stood, he hadn't had any idea what was going on with her. True, people were being petrified, but...Henry hadn't known that the chambers he'd seen in passing were the Chamber of Secrets.

He knew the Chamber was there because of his Ghost-Walks -- walking in the Underworld. Hogwart's held no secrets when it was seen through the lense of the Underworld.

Right before entering the bathroom, Henry slipped into the Underworld. It was easy now -- he'd been doing it all year and all summer.

Standing in the gray and pearly light of the Underworld, Henry walked through the closed door. He'd learned, over a short time really, how to interact with the Underworld. He wasn't corporeal here unless he needed or wanted to be.

"I probably should have gotten Professor Snape or Sinistra," he muttered to himself as he debated how far back to pull time.

"Oh!" Myrtle said as she zoomed towards him. "You are here. Are you dead?"

Henry laughed. "Of course I'm not dead, Myrtle," he replied. "I'm here to...well, to do a really foolish Gryffindor type thing, really."

"To save the pretty young girl?" Myrtle asked.

Henry nodded.

"Oooooh! Should I tell?" Myrtle asked in her sing-song voice.

"Please, no. Please. I'd really rather just get this done -- and no one, save perhaps Professor Sinistra, will be the wiser," Henry responded.

"Oh alright. Takes the fun out of it though, Henry!" Myrtle cried. She zoomed around him once more and then flew back to her cubicle.

Henry stood near the entrance to the Chamber and tried to figure out how far back he should go. Whatever monster was inside was dangerous, and he wasn't confident he could defeat it -- or even that he should. But, he had to save Ginevra Weasley no matter what. Lord Voldemort could not be allowed to rise again.

He stepped back and reached out with his hands and his magick. As he pulled the threads of time towards his body, images played across the room until light, sound and colour flooded in from past events. Both the images and the magick swirled around him as he focused on seeing only what he wanted to see -- what he wanted to change.

Henry was careful with how much and how fast he pulled the threads and ripples of time. If he pulled too far, and over-shot his goal, something even worse could happen during his second year at Hogwarts than what had befallen them all.

Finally, he saw what he needed to see. Ginevra Weasley, eyes glassy, head held high, movements stiff and robotic, moved towards the entrance to the chamber and began to open it. Henry knew it was the final time she'd done so because of what she was wearing, the fact that her fingers on her left hand were covered with blood, and she clutched a black diary in her other hand.

He knew it was the object to look out for because he'd seen it before -- it had been thrown at Myrtle while he'd been exploring her bathroom in the Underworld, by Ginevra Weasley. At the time, he'd thought it was odd and a bit of a tantrum, but now he knew it was no coincidence that he'd seen it.

Henry let go of the strands of time and let them snap into place around Ginevra. Still in the Underworld, he emerged into the past. The fact that he was able to feel Ginevra in the room, while he was in the Underworld, was not a good sign.

"Partially dead already then, in some way," Henry murmured to himself. He looked through his Ghost Seeker's eyes at her -- using Ghost Sight. She looked pale and wan. A thin, black light connected from her heart to the diary. "It's got her magick, that's why," he concluded.

Knowing that she was connected to death helped him, actually. Still in the Underworld, he reached out with his magick and pushed the diary out of her hand and dragged it away.

Ginevra spun around, the glassy-look in her eyes faded somewhat. "Who is it? Who's there?" she called out.

Henry kept ahold of the diary in one hand, and slipped the rest of his body, keeping his hand and arm in the Underworld, out and into reality.

"Hello, Miss Weasley," he said politely. "It's just me -- Henry?"

Her eyes cleared. "Oh. Henry. Henry....Peverell?" she asked.

"Interesting, he lets you go when someone else is around?" Henry asked conversationally.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Ginevra replied.

"I'm sure you do. You're being possessed, you know," Henry replied casually.

When she struck, with her weak magick, Henry slipped back into the Underworld without a scratch. He waited her out. She scanned the room for him, and then began to look frantically for the diary.

"Where is it!? Where is it!?" she screamed.

Henry sighed. At this moment he wished he'd taken Theo up on his offer. He needed help -- someone to take the diary to Headmaster Dumbledore, and someone to take Ginevra to the Hospital wing, while he figured out how to destroy whatever monster lay within the chamber, and how to shut the entrance to the chamber down.

He could feel a dull, throbbing pull from the diary, but he refused to give into it. He was stronger than that, and he knew what it could do. If he left Ginevra here, she might go down into the Chamber anyway and awake the monster. Petrify someone else. Henry shook his head and slipped partially back into reality.

Henry raised his wand and stupefied Ginevra Weasley with a small, but powerful, bit of nonverbal magick.

As she fell to the floor, he slipped completely back into reality. He levied her up with the floating spell, and bound her with the Incarcerous spell. He grabbed onto one of the ropes and then slid them both into the Underworld for faster travel.

Instead of dropping Ginevra off at the Infirmary, Henry headed straight to the dungeons -- to Professor Snape. While he knew that the Headmaster would need to be made aware, Henry trusted Professor Snape far more than he trusted Headmaster Dumbledore.

Henry moved, with Ginevra and the diary, back into reality.

He used the Slytherin-Emergency knock on Professor Snape's office door and stood back.

"What can I do for you at this -- dear Merlin, Mr. Peverell, whatever are you doing with Miss Weasley?" Professor Snape barked as he stepped into the hallway.

"Not in the hallway, please, sir," came Henry's reply.

"Certainly," Professor Snape replied as he stepped back to allow Henry to enter with Miss Weasley.

Professor Snape closed the door sharply behind them. "Explain!" he said.

"Miss Weasley has been opening the Chamber of Secrets all year, through the means of this diary. She's being possessed. She is aware of it, but doesn't know how to break it. I used some of my Ghost Seeker abilities to save her. I know where the Chamber is, and I fear I also know how to open it. I do not know what variety of monster lies within, but it will need to be killed, sir," Henry said in a rush.

"What proof have you?" Professor Snape asked.

"Just the diary, sir," Henry replied as he thrust it forward into Professor Snape's hands.

Professor Snape flinched and immediately threw the diary onto his desk. He eyed it wearily as he rubbed a hand over his clothed-forearm. "That is most certainly dark magick, Mr. Peverell."

Henry nodded. "It belongs to Tom Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord, sir."

It was Professor Snape's turn to nod. "Yes. Well. Yes."

"May I go now? I'm confident you'll find a way to destroy it and that you'll get Miss Weasley to the hospital," Henry said.

"I want you to recount your nighttime adventure to Professor Sinistra, and come up with a way of explaining it to the Headmaster, Mr. Peverell. Remember, he cannot know about your abilities. Does Miss Weasley know about them?" Professor Snape replied.

"No, I didn't share them with her, or show them. She was very distracted by being possessed, as well, sir," Henry said.

"Very good. You will help me by getting Miss Weasley to the hospital wing. I will take the diary to the Headmaster and inform him about the Chamber. I do believe I know what sort of monster lies within it and I am sure the Headmaster will have some ideas of how to defeat it, if we can get in," Professor Snape said.

"Alright. Thank you, sir," Henry replied.

"Good, go now," Professor Snape said.

Henry grabbed hold of Miss Weasley and slipped back into the Underworld to take her to the Hospital wing. Once there, he shifted back into the real world, tied her to the bed, and pinned a note on her that said: magickal depletion, possession, overall health issues, please help.

Problem solved, Henry returned to his dorm. He hoped he'd done the right thing and that when he woke in the morning, the school would be safe and Lord Voldemort would still be dead.

 

**************************************

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, most of Henry's friends are aware now of his unique powers.


	2. Godfather Oh Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two.  
> \-- Book 3 (end).  
> How does the whole Sirius thing work out without Harry Potter?

Henry stood at the edge of the forest, alongside Sirius Black. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd ended up here, except for the fact that Draco had, for some reason, stalked Ronald Weasley throughout the year.

Ronald Weasley, Professor Snape, Hermione Granger, Theo Nott, and Neville Longbottom were all somewhere behind them -- holding criminal Peter Pettigrew captive.

It didn't make sense, this new information -- Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord and Sirius Black had, without a trial, taken the fall for it. Twelve years in Azkaban Prison.

Draco had suspected, with the use of an odd map, that Ron had been working in conjunction with Peter and Sirius all year -- letting them into the castle, getting them food, giving them passwords. He'd talked to Henry and Theo about his suspicions, but they'd both thought he was acting completely mental. Armed with the map, Henry, Hermione, Theo, and Neville had followed Ron for most of the day and watched as a dog had viciously attacked him later that evening.

Not one to just stand around while someone, even someone as unlikable as Ronald Weasley, was being attacked, Henry had run after him and the dog -- and gotten Hermione, Neville and Theo involved in the case as well. 

After some time, and information had been revealed as to the proper criminal at large, here Henry stood -- on the edge of the forest with, oddly enough, his Godfather. Of course, Sirius wasn't aware of that bit of information (and the only other person who knew was Theo).

Over the last three years, Henry had managed to pretty much divorce himself from Harry and the Potters, so being confronted with his kind of rockstar Godfather was odd and wonderful and currently making him feel nauseous.

Third year had already been one of the most interesting years Henry had spent at Hogwarts -- and he wasn't sure he needed this additional complication.

The year had started with the announcement that Professor Snape was taking the DADA position for the year. Professor Slughorn had come back to the castle for a brief tour in the Potions department due to some complication or other with his home. He'd been odd -- collecting people and little weird meetings and potions that both Professor Snape and the Slytherins felt the third years were too young to be brewing.

It had continued with Hermione begging Henry to take her time-travelling so that she wouldn't have to use the Time-Turner that Professor Flitwick had gotten her approved for so that she'd make all her classes that year. Henry hadn't wanted too -- he'd protested up until he realized that his form of time-travel was actually much, much safer than the Time-Turner device. So, he'd agreed -- and had spent most of the year being teased about Hermione Granger being his girlfriend (which she very well was not, thank you very much).

Henry had found, alarmingly so, that he rather fancied both Theo (his best friend) and Luna (a second year he'd befriended) -- in fairly equal measure. Though, of course, he'd done nothing about either because he also believed he was a tad too young to date or get involved romantically with anything. Also, he did feel it was rude to be romantically linked with anyone whom he couldn't tell the absolute truth too (like Luna).

It had been a somewhat gruelling year. Classes had become more complicated with the addition of additional electives, and the ghosts this year would not leave him alone. Once they'd discovered he could see them, and interact with them, they actively sought him out -- often times to have his help with one thing or another. He'd had weeks where he'd spent an hour each evening with either Professor Snape or Professor Sinistra, getting their help with solving the ghost's problem.

Ghosts tended to use him as a way to move on -- to move into the permanent afterlife. In some cases, this moving on wasn't able to occur and Henry had to help the ghost make peace with their forever dwelling where they had once been alive. These were the toughest cases and, as such, often required Aurora's more delicate hand.

He still struggled in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he excelled in nearly every other class. In his second year, he'd signed up for Wizarding Law & Government and the Rites and Rituals course (dropping flying when it was over and dropping Magical Theory because it was only a first year class). For third year, he'd been able to add Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. He'd wanted to take Ancient Studies as well, but his schedule just wouldn't allow for it.

With his course study so filled up, he'd had almost no time to do anything else. He'd spent time with his friends while studying and tried to fit in all the things the ghosts wanted from him, but it'd left no time for club activities or general hanging out with his friends or even lazy Sundays of doing nothing as previous years had.

And now, here he stood, next to his Godfather and unable to tell him the truth.

Sirius Black patted Henry awkwardly on the back. "I...I want to thank you for coming down after Ron. If you hadn't, we might not have caught Peter. And I...I guess...thank you, for having Mr. Nott bring Sniv...Professor Snape. Without him, Peter might have escaped." Sirius gave Henry an odd look. "It's not very Slytherin of you, is it?"

"I guess not, sir," Henry said quietly.

"Well, c'mon then. Time to get this rat-faced wanker up to the castle," Sirius added as he turned back to the group behind them.

They made their way, under cover of darkness, up to the castle.

Professor Snape, it seemed, had sent a message along ahead -- in the form of his doe patronus. Henry had spent three evenings a week trying to conjure a corporeal patronus -- but he could still only conjure a shield. The good news was, the shield worked fine for keeping the dementors at bay. They affected Henry very badly -- according to Professor Sinistra this was partially due to his ghost-seeking abilities.

Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for them in front of the back doors to the castle.

"Is this the culprit, then, Severus?" the Headmaster asked as Severus presented him with Peter Pettigrew.

"It is, Headmaster," came Severus's reply.

"Well then, let's go into my office, shall we?" Headmaster Dumbledore responded as he took control of the ropes holding Peter captive.

"Mr. Peverell, Mr. Nott, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, please head back to your dormitories. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Black, if you could come with us up to my office?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Peverell, Mr. Nott, please wait for me in my office," Severus Snape said as he dismissed both Henry and Theo.

Henry nodded and then looked over at Sirius. "I hope it works out for you, sir," he said softly.

Sirius gave a wide grin, nodded and then followed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Peter and Ronald into the castle.

Hermione gave Harry a significant look and then headed in the direction of the Ravenclaw dorm. Neville smiled, then gave a little laugh, shook his head and headed off to Hufflepuff.

"What do you suppose will happen to Mr. Black?" Henry asked Theo.

"Your Godfather, you mean?" Theo asked quietly.

Henry looked around for a moment before nodding. "Yes, but let's please call him Sirius or Mr. Black, thanks."

Theo nodded. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I mean, I get what your point is, Theo," Henry replied.

"I think he will most likely be acquitted -- all charges dropped. He may even get some form of financial amount for damages," Theo said.

"Some kind of sorry-we-put-you-in-prison-illegally money?" Henry asked.

"Yes, something like that," came Theo's reply. "They may even have to pay back a large sum of his own money. Prisoners, when they are the Head of Household or due to inherit a massive fortune, are not allowed to that money. It is, typically, taken by the government. They are entitled to keep their property - be that houses or land or goods and material possessions, whatnot. But, they aren't allowed to keep their money. I imagine the Ministry took quite a hefty amount of the Black money -- whatever wasn't legally given to other funds or relatives. They will owe that back to Mr. Black once he has been acquitted."

"He could sue, couldn't he?" Henry asked.

"For wrongful imprisonment and being imprisoned without a trial, absolutely," Theo answered.

By this time they had made their way to Professor Snape's office.

"Do you know the password?" Theo asked.

By way of answering, Henry put his hand on the door and pushed. "I'm keyed to the wards," he said.

Once inside, they each sat down in an armchair to wait.

*************************************

TBC


	3. Summer After Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's summer after third year is disrupted by the search for Harry Potter.
> 
> Really short chapter, just to get us back into the story.
> 
>  
> 
> **He will be Henry from now on, when at school and at home, etc.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since updates. Life. Mental health. Etc.

****WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HARRY POTTER!?** **

Henry folded his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in half and shoved it under his breakfast plate.

"You can't blame them for wondering, Henry, dear," Euphemia said gently.

"I know, grandmother," Henry replied. "I just wish it wasn't the only question the Prophet's been asking this summer."

"It's a curiosity, to be sure," Fleamont added.

Finished with his breakfast, Henry stood up from the table. "I am going to find a way to solve this conundrum. There must be a way for the whole of the wizarding world to think that Harry Potter is safe, protected and learning what he needs to know, _without_ exposing me."

Mayna popped into the dining room and began cleaning up the breakfast dishes. "If young Master really does want to solve this problem, you could always write to the Daily Prophet, as Harry Potter, to dispel any rumours," she advised.

Henry nodded, but turned and went to his room to finish his summer homework before deciding on a course of action.

****

Later that week, with a plan well-worked out, Henry and Mayna traveled to New York City, New York, in the United States of America. International travel by way of a House-Elf was actually illegal, but Henry only needed to be on Unites States soil for about ten minutes before going back to England.

The trip made him feel groggy and sick, but the plan was important, vital really, to the success of Henry Peverell's life -- and hiding in plain sight at Hogwarts.

On top of the Empire State Building, with a view of New York City spread out behind him, with the aid of a powerful shielding charm and Mayna, Henry used the necessary magick to transform himself into Harry Potter.

Mayna worked House-Elf magick to temporarily bring Harry's scar back in vivid, clear, red detail. Henry used a bit of temporary magick to shorten and style his hair to look like the picture of James he held in his right hand. He slipped his old glasses on - though they had been fitted to his face with the aid of magick. Finally, Mayna transfigured his well-groomed clothing into a more muggle-American style. 

Once that was finished, Harry adopted a slightly sheepish grin and a more stooped-posture before holding up a copy of the Prophet in one hand and a picture of his parents in another.

Mayna removed the privacy and shielding charm and then snapped a few photos of Harry. When they were finished, they popped right back to England. They removed the spells they'd used, and Harry morphed back into Henry.

In careful, nearly illegible handwriting, Henry wrote out a short letter to the Daily Prophet and enclosed one copy of the Harry Potter Is Alive and Well photo. He signed it with a flourish - _Sincerely, Harry James Potter _\- and then handed the envelope to Mayna so that she could take it to the Prophet in the morning.__

__His scheme completed, Henry relaxed into the rest of his summer plans. He rested, finished both homework and work assigned by Euphemia, Fleamont and Professor Sinistra. He celebrated the couple of summer holidays. He visited with Theo and Neville, and waited for the Prophet to print his letter and photo._ _

__******_ _

____

****HARRY POTTER ALIVE AND WELL AND LIVING IN AMERICA!** **

It had taken three weeks for the story to come out. Exactly one-week before the start of his Fourth year at Hogwarts, the front page of the Prophet was splashed with Harry's face and said to turn to page three for the reveal of the letter that the Prophet had received. The last question, at the bottom of the article and the copied letter, read: Will Harry Potter ever return to Wizarding Britain?

Henry snorted. No, I'd really rather not, thanks, he thought to himself as he read.

The picture Mayna had dropped off was not only at the top, center, and front page of the paper, but also in the center of the third page along with the letter he'd sent and a short article.

_On the morning of July 28th, 2003, a letter (containing the above photo) was received - written by one Harry James Potter. It has taken the Prophet considerable time and effort to validate its veracity, but we have come to the understanding that this letter is, indeed, real and a true testament that Harry Potter is alive and well..._

_We have printed the letter here, in its entirety, though we have cleaned up some ink splotches, and cleared up the writing just a tad. The original document can be viewed, through a protection charm, at the office of the Daily Prophet in Diagon Alley by anyone who wishes to._

_Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather, has made a statement, in regards to the letter, which can be read on page seven of this issue of the Daily Prophet. We hope Mr. Potter is well, happy and that he will continue to reach out to us. The contents of the letter reads as follows:_

_To Whom It May Concern:_  
_My whereabouts seem to be of great concern to a number of British citizens, and I just wanted to let you all know that I am alive and doing very well. I'm happy in my home in America, though I won't disclose where. I'm frequently tutored by a few Grand Masters, and I have a home that I love._

_Enclosed is a photo of me, on a trip I made to the Empire State Building in New York State. I'm holding a current copy of the Daily Prophet, as well as a photo that I have of my parents, before their untimely deaths._

_Please stop worrying yourself unnecessarily. I'm fine, I promise. I decided to go a different avenue, as far as my studies are concerned, by not attending a traditional school, though I was very happy to receive so many letters of acceptance throughout the world._

_I look forward to the coming years in my life, and my plans are to just keep being a kid, a teenager, until I come of age -- which is 18 in America. I'm well cared for, and want for nothing. My parents saw to that, before they died. I just want to keep living in a way that I think would make them happy._

_I hope everyone in the Mother Country is doing well and can rest easily now that you know I'm fine. Thank you very much for being on the lookout for me, but I hope we can all move on now._

_Sincerely,_  
_Harry James Potter_

Henry turned to page seven to read the statement by Sirius Black, which read:

_"I'm thrilled to find out that Harry is alive and doing so well. Little Prongslet, is what James, Remy and I called him when he was but a baby. I'd be happy to take him on, as his guardian, but I am also doing some personal, mental-health work at this time, after so long in Azkaban, and I'm going to be taking my old position back soon too," Sirius Black said on Friday in regards to the letter. "I've gotta say, we were all worried about him, no one had heard from him. I hope he'll reach out and write to me. But, for now, I'm happy knowing he's alive, cared-for, happy and doing well. Couldn't be happier to hear from him, though!"_

_Before his unfortunate and wrongful incarceration, Sirius Black was a top member of the Auror Guard. He will return to his post in January_ the Prophet reported.

Henry considered the statement carefully. It wouldn't do too much harm to reach out to Sirius, as Harry, would it?

**********

TBC


	4. The Train Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry goes back to school.
> 
> Things are much different this year. Henry and his classmates are 14 now. As such, those of them who observe the classic practices and etiquette are required to begin treating each other in the more formal manner.
> 
> It is considered, for this fiction, that the majority of students at Hogwarts (as a whole) are either Halfblood or Muggleborn. Pureblood doesn't necessarily mean you follow the customs, Halfblood doesn't necessarily mean you don't follow the customs. 
> 
> We are also diverging just a bit from "Most Ancient" and "Ancient" houses. There will be the following:  
> Utmost Ancient and Most Noble  
> Most Ancient and Noble  
> Ancient and Noble  
> Noble (applied to noble families/names that do not have a long history, but are noble)  
> Ancient (pureblood or halfblood families that have been around a long time but are not noble)  
> "House of" will apply to muggleborns and muggleraised, with no nobility and no ancient-status  
> \-- "presumptive" heirs will always be outranked by "apparent" or actual heirs, this changes once the presumptive becomes the apparent heir

Henry was the first of his friends to arrive at the Platform. As such, he selected their cabin, put his trunk away in the luggage compartment, and sat down in his preferred seating arrangement. While he waited, he picked up where he'd left off in _Wand Lore and Wand Law (Volume 1)_ by Fadeus Von Heleen. Henry was extremely interested in Wandlore and in how one created a functioning wand. It was, possibly, the most fascinating new class he was finally allowed to take as a fourth year.

He had been very careful about his course selection. He was still taking the standard set (Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts), but he'd dropped both History of Magic and Astronomy. Instead, he'd added Wandlore, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Ancient Studies. He was also taking the Rites & Rituals course, but he'd dropped Wizard/Witch Culture after taking its mandatory years in his first and second years of Hogwarts. Henry had also dropped Care of Magical Creatures, when it turned out he just wasn't as interested in that as he was in other things.

His grandparents, various texts, and his friends had taught him way more about Wizarding culture and customs than the class material had covered, and he felt ready to engage in it now. He'd felt similarly about Wizarding Law & Government. It had been an interesting class, but he'd just learned more at home with Fleamont and Euphemia.

The cabin door opened and in walked Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville looked uncertainly at Henry, as he rose, whereas Luna simply smiled.

"We can wait for the others, to do this properly," Luna said.

Henry nodded and sat back down.

Neville waved his wand at the seat opposite Henry in a back and forwards motion, extending his arm all the way out and chanted, " _Capacious extremis_." He then did the same to Henry's seat. Each seat expanded, though it would be undetectable to anyone who looked at it, to accommodate a few more passengers.

Hermione Granger, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley were the next people to enter the cabin. 

Henry rose as Ginny came towards him with her head bent and her eyes cast to the floor, but Neville interrupted her.

"We're going to wait for everyone else," he said quietly. 

Ginny backed away and sat next to Hermione on the bench opposite of Henry. Henry sat back down.

A few minutes later Theo, Blaise, Draco and Millicent entered the cabin as well.

"Is that everyone?" Neville asked.

Luna sighed and nodded.

Henry rose from his seat and looked around at his friends.

Draco gave the group an odd look and then began lining people up.

"Longbottom, you will stand next to me, Theo next to me on my other side, then Blaise next to Theo and then Miss Lovegood. Millie, stand behind me, Messers Weasley, stand next to Millie, with Miss Weasley to stand alongside the two of you. Miss Granger, you may stay seated, obviously. Miss Weasley, do make sure your bow is quite low as you are only of the Ancient House of Weasley," Draco explained. 

"Let us do this just this once," Henry said. "I do not wish my friends to bow to me each and every time they see me."

"Merry meet, Henry of the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, presumptive heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," the group intoned as one, and each person bowed to Henry. Henry's claim on the Potter title was only there because Harry Potter would have had to abdicate his rights to it upon moving to the United States - unless he ever moved back.

Henry nodded regally back and said, "Merry meet." He then acknowledged each of his friends by name, with a slight nod, in order of rank. "Neville Longbottom, heir to the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom; Draco Malfoy, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy; Theodore Nott, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott; Blaise Zabini, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, heir to the Noble House of Martinique; Luna Lovegood, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood; Millicent Bulstrode, heir to the Ancient House of Bulstrode; Fred Weasley, presumptive heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett; George Weasley, presumptive heir to the Ancient House of Weasley; Ginevra Weasley, of the Ancient House of Weasley."

Henry then inclined his head toward Hermione and said, "Merry Meet, Hermione Granger, of the House of Granger," before sitting back down.

When he was finished speaking, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Millie, Fred and George bowed to Neville. Then Blaise, Luna, Ginny, Millie, Fred and George bowed to Draco and Theo. Finally, Ginny, Millie, Fred and George bowed to Blaise and Luna.

'Merry Meet' was echoed half-a-dozen times around the cabin and then everyone sat. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Fred sat on one bench-seat, while Theo, Henry, Blaise, Draco, Millie and George sat on the one opposite them.

"What on Merlin's earth was that about?" Hermione asked.

"You are not a very good Ravenclaw, are you Miss Granger?" Draco said unkindly.

"I was third in our class - in our grade - last year, Malfoy," Hermione argued. 

"Hermione is a lovely Ravenclaw," Luna said a bit dreamily.

"But she hasn't opened a single book about the classic, doctrinal beliefs or etiquette, if that's what you're getting at," said George.

"Would one of you just tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared stonily at the rest of the occupants of the train cabin.

"When a wizard or witch of Ancient or Noble blood reaches the age of fourteen, we must begin the proper address and the proper etiquette for that wizard or witch's rightful status," Millicent said quietly.

"At fifteen, both Henry and I will become the Lords of our Houses," Neville said. "As such, we....well....we outrank the majority of our peers, and it is proper, and traditional, to address us that way. It's....it's the classical, doctrinal belief system versus the contemporary, acclimatized belief system."

"That's seventeenth and eighteenth century stuff," Hermione disagreed. "Modern wizards don't really use any of that anymore."

Blaise scoffed and then gestured with a hand to the others. "I think you'll find, Miss Granger of the House of Granger, that your assumption is erroneous. Many witches and wizards, do, indeed, practice the classic, doctrinal belief and etiquette system."

"The problem with your argument, really, Hermione," Ginny said as she grinned over at Blaise, "is that you're assuming the wizarding world is a modern place. The reality is that it's mixed, but it's built on ancient, traditional behaviours, magicks and political systems."

Hermione nodded, but her arms stayed crossed. "Those systems, Ginny, exclude muggleborn witches and wizards."

"Yes, in some ways, they do," Henry said. "But muggleborn or muggle-raised witches and wizards _can_ conform to the customs if they want to. Most times, they choose not to or are not aware of the ways in which our world is different from the muggle world. And, in fact, many muggleborn witches and wizards seem to believe that the magickal world should conform to the muggle one." Henry shrugged. He loved magick and the magickal world, it becoming more like the muggle world did not appeal to him.

"What's so wrong with the magical world becoming a bit more like the muggle world?" Hermione asked.

"Magic, in and of itself, is ancient, Miss Granger," Theo said. "It is beyond the majority of muggles to even conceive of. Our world _is different_. Just by its very nature. That is quite a good thing, in many, many aspects. Learning about the way our world works should be essential, vital, to every member of it."

"Listen, this is all really complicated," Fred responded. "I accepted being presumptive heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett because Percy didn't have anyone else and I'm next in line, technically. George accepted being presumptive heir to the Ancient House of Weasley from Bill for much the same reason. It's really upset our parents, but....we're all on board with the fact that having a Wizengamot seat is important and being a member of society in a rank that means we could change things is also really important."

"But, it's complicated. Once Bill marries and has children, his first-born will be the heir apparent and I'll get dropped. Same for Fred about Percy," George added. "And toeing the line in terms of proper titles, behaviour and clothing is very difficult."

"It makes me really uncomfortable, all this Pureblood etiquette and things," Hermione complained.

"This is not just about Pureblood status, Miss Granger," Blaise said. "Millicent, for example, is a Halfblood. Her House goes back an extremely long way, and over the last decade they have upheld the classic, doctrinal beliefs. It is not necessarily about blood. Should you marry into a Noble family, for example, you would become a Noble, but would still be a muggleborn, and yet we would address you as of a Noble family."

"This is about the customs of the magickal world," Henry explained. "It's about what's proper and what's respected and things like that. It's easy to understand, once you study it."

"What books would you recommend?" Hermione asked.

" _Customary Customs_ by Francis Harold Lewellen," Neville suggested.

" _Classic Doctrinal Beliefs_ by Brunhilde Markenship," Luna supplied.

" _A Treatise on the Wizarding Political_ by Blaine Newfelder," Draco added.

"As a starter, since I had to grasp this rather differently than everyone else, I'd also read: _Everything You Need To Know About Betrothal Contracts_ by Callista Renee` Boad and _So You Want To Be Classical_ by Shelly Marie Connolan," Ginny said.

"Betrothal Contracts!?" Hermione asked, she sounded horrified.

Ginny grinned at Blaise, who nodded. "Blaise and I are betrothed," she replied.

"We will not wed until Ginevra turns eighteen," Blaise added.

Henry held up his hands to ward of the impending outburst. "This is an entirely different topic, let's not get distracted. Hermione, if you want to become educated about betrothals _first_ , we can all talk about it later, okay?"

"I'm with Henry. Betrothals are an important part of the wizarding world," Neville commented. "They are used now-a-days as a way to foster good relationships between families and as a way to build stronger connections, in terms of passing on magick, but...it's really off topic right now."

The group spent the rest of the train ride talking about what they had each done over the summer. And, sooner than anyone thought, they'd arrived back at Hogwarts.

*******************************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENRY PEVERELL FAMILY TREE ( = is married; - is children)
> 
> Ignotus Peverell = Hepibeth Mae Peverell (nee Jefferson)  
> \- Jefferson Ignotus Peverell
> 
> Jefferson Ignotus Peverell = Alivilda Esta Romero  
> \- Iolanthe Antigone Peverell  
> \- Aelius Romero Peverell
> 
> Aelius Romero Peverell = Agrippa Decima Cyprian  
> \- Demeter Aleen Peverell  
> \- Lucretia Cybil Peverell  
> \- Romero Sergus Peverell
> 
> Romero Sergus Peverell = Johanna Valentina Drake  
> \- Dilla Valentina Drake  
> \- Claudius Alan Peverell
> 
> Claudius Alan Peverell = Floriana Madeleine Braxton  
> \- Iolaus Marcus Peverell  
> \- Braxton Maxwell Peverell
> 
> Iolaus Marcus Peverell = Horatia Lucia Ganeus  
> \- Sophie Emery Peverell  
> \- Otho Henry Peverell
> 
> Sophie Emery Peverell = Juliette Theodosia Lash
> 
> Otho Henry Peverell = Nerva Maleficent Plinus  
> \- Henry Sergus Peverell
> 
> (Aelius, Romero, Iolaus and Otho all held the Peverell Wizengamot seat).  
> (A/N: I know that J.K. established that Iolanthe was Ignotus' daughter, but here she was his granddaughter instead).  
> (Henry is bowed to by everyone, including Neville, because he outranks Neville; yes, in this fic Neville outranks Draco as the heir to Gryffindor).


	5. The Wolf and The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since this was written on, and typically I tend to skip time when that happens. However, for the purposes of this story, we're picking up right where we left off. There may be some time-jumps in future chapters, but not for this one. :)
> 
> Henry and his friends learn about the TriWizard Tournament being hosted by Hogwarts this year.  
> Short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> It [TWT] will be as close to the books + movies as I can make it, minus a few key plot points. Sorry guys, no ghost seeker spin on the actual tournament. :)
> 
> Please refer to this appendix (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4806158/chapters/25486338) on a completely different story of mine to explain the expanded classes. Just the added courses apply, the study hour does not.

Henry sat with the rest of his friends at the far end of the Slytherin table as they waited for the Sorting to begin.

He and his friends had almost been late to the Sorting due to the traditionalist nature of several students. On their walk up to the castle, nearly every Slytherin, as well as some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors, had stopped the group to bow and greet both Henry and Neville.

Some of the rest of the group had been bowed to as well (Draco, Theo, Blaise), but for the most part it had been to respect Neville and Henry's places in the hierarchy now that they were fourteen.

Henry was impatient to get the Sorting over with, to eat and then to get to bed. He very much looked forward to classes the following day and wanted to see how soon they would delve into the new courses -- specifically, Wandlore. Henry would be a year behind his classmates in Ancient Studies and Arthimancy, but that couldn't be helped. Last year he'd added Care of Magickal Creatures and Ancient Runes along with the Rites and Rituals course. He just hadn't had time to add anything else -- the mandatory classes and the final year of his correspondence courses had taken priority.

But now, as a fourth year, he had more opportunity to take what he liked and he was rather looking forward to it -- though he did feel badly about dropping Astronomy, because Professor Sinistra meant so much to him. Dropping the course would not get him out of taking the OWL for it, and it was the same for History of Magic - he'd be expected to study what was required for the OWLs on his own.

When the Sorting was over, there were six new little snakes (Malcolm Baddock, Fergus Cowley, Graham Pritchard; Mafalda Prewett, Diane Carter, and Scarlett Lympsham) and Henry turned towards the Head Table, to hear the Headmaster's start of term announcements.

"We are all back for another year at Hogwarts! And welcome to the new students, whose first year will be quite memorable indeed!" Headmaster Dumbledore said loudly from behind his podium. "For this year, Hogwarts will host the TriWizard Tournament!"

The hall broke out into clapping, whispers, shouting and questions until the Headmaster yelled for them all to quiet. The Slytherin table, however, was largely silent. 

Henry frowned. He'd read about the tournament, during his studies, but he'd never expected it to be hosted again. The last time, wizards had died. He leaned towards Theo and Blaise. "That does not sound like a good idea," he said quietly.

Blaise shook his head, but said nothing.

Theo nodded. "Hopefully, there will be some sort of explanation," he replied.

They didn't have to wait long.

"That is the first announcement, and I will be telling you all about it after dinner tomorrow. Before we begin our delicious feast, let me first introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor!" the Headmaster called.

Draco winced.

Millicent sighed. "Professor Snape was _wonderful_ , he'll not be pleased about being removed and given back his previous position," she said. Her voice was low and thoughtful, but also a little sad.

"I wonder what happened?" said Blaise.

Henry only nodded and looked back up at the Head table.

"Professor Remus Lupin will be taking the post for the year, as a personal favour to me," the Headmaster went on. "Some additional reminders, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden and the list of banned products and objects can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. Tomorrow we will welcome the two other schools who are participating in the Tournament."

Headmaster Dumbledore clapped his hands together and cried, "Tuck in!" and the tables in the hall filled with food.

***

After dinner, Prefects Mervyn Wynch and Agnes Monkleigh (Gemma and Robert graduated the year before) led the first years to the Slytherin common room.

Henry, Theo, Blaise, Draco, Millicent and Ginny had stayed behind to talk with Hermione and Neville. 

"What do you suppose the Tournament will be like?" Ginny asked.

"I've read about them," Hermione responded. "They can be brutal. People have died."

"I thought the same thing, Hermione. Surely, there will be rules involved to stop that from happening," Henry replied.

"It is not the Tournament that concerns me," Theo said. 

"The influx of students from other schools, perhaps?" Blaise asked.

At Theo's nod, Blaise sighed.

"My father told me something was happening this year, at Hogwarts," Draco added. "He never specified what it was, and I am surprised he kept it to himself."

"Would you have told us?" Millicent asked.

Draco raised one eyebrow and then turned away.

"Neville, you've had a family member participate in the past, haven't you?" Henry asked.

At Neville's nod, the group turned to him. 

"Uncle Clarence lost an arm and his right eye," Neville whispered. "I don't think it's a good idea to host it at a school."

"Come on, let's all get to bed. We've classes early in the morning, and things will be different this year," said Hermione.

As the group dispersed, with Neville off to Hufflepuff and Hermione off to Ravenclaw, Henry led the Slytherins (Draco, Blaise, Theo, Millicent and Ginny) down to the dungeons.

Ginny was only a third year by sheer will. She'd had to redo her first year exams before she'd been allowed back at Hogwarts as a second year, last year. With being possessed by the Dark Lord _and_ having been sorted into Slytherin (instead of Gryffindor), her first year as a student had been horrendous.

But, she'd managed to get it together, and her fellow third-year Slytherins respected her for her efforts. She'd also done an incredible amount of work and research on traditionalism, and comported herself as such. Much to the dismay and disgust of her bother, Ronald Weasley, she was turning into a well-respected Slytherin.

Henry still felt bad that he, and no other Slytherins, hadn't noticed her descent into darkness at the hands, or rather the pages, of the diary. But, he was happy he'd saved her and even more-so, he was thrilled that there'd been no repercussions from his messing with time.

He shook off his rather dark thoughts and led the group through to the common room, where they split up.

Ginny and Millicent went off to the Girls' side, while the boys went to the Fourth Year boys' rooms. Draco and Henry were paired up this year, as were Blaise and Theo. Henry knew he'd miss sharing a room with Theo, but he was also open to forming an actual friendship with Draco.

As they all readied for bed, Henry wondered what would await him this school year.

*******

TBC


	6. Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of 4th Year Events.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry, guys, but I completely and totally forgot where this story was headed. I lost some of my notes on it when my desktop computer stopped working, and so I just don't remember. The following is a summary of Henry's fourth year at Hogwarts. The next chapter will pick up the summer after -- and we'll hopefully continue from there, steering very far away from canon.

Cedric Diggory was dead, Neville was missing and presumed dead, the tournament was over, and the Dark Lord had risen to wreak havoc on the British magickal world. His friends were all turning to him to fix it. To go back in time and fix the disaster that had been the end of the tournament. 

They didn't remember having asked him at the end of second year to do the same thing. He'd fixed it, there hadn't been any real consequences. Luna remembered, though a bit vaguely, but no one else seemed to. Not even Aurora Sinistra had realized he'd messed with time-- but, the material he'd finally finished reading had indicated that there would be a chance she'd figure it out down the line, at some point.

Fourth year had been hard, but he'd been grateful for the free time he'd had at least once a day -- for homework and study and keeping up with his friends. His Ancient Studies class had gone on a week-long field trip to Egypt, during the down time between the Tri Wizard Tournament tasks. It had been intense, but wonderful study and Henry was extremely grateful for the experience.

Headmaster Dumbledore had tried to trip him up, by trying to wheedle out of Felix and Alice where Henry lived and what connection to him they had, but they hadn't fallen for it, and they'd come through for him when he needed them -- signing his school documents, communicating via owl post, and avoiding the Headmaster's plots and schemes.

Arithmancy had also proved hard, but the Muggle Skills math course really helped with understanding both it and Runes, so Henry didn't feel as lost as he could have. Wandlore had been really fun, with the first term being dedicated to the mythology and magick of wands and their cores, and the second term had been about the wood selection and the wood crafting tools and spells to create the wood part of the wand.

Next year, he'd get to add Wandless Magick to his course list, and another course on Non-Verbal Magick. He was aware that they would do extensive work on the theory before practicing either, but Henry still really looked forward to dipping his toes into doing non-verbal and/or wandless magick. He could already perform a couple of spells non-verbally, and a couple of others without his wand, but he wanted to expand what he could already do to other areas.

The first task of the tournament had been the champions facing dragons. To Henry, this seemed not only dangerous but completely unnecessary. He'd cheered Cedric Diggory on, along with the rest of Hogwarts, but he'd also felt that putting students, faculty and guests in danger by bringing dragons to the school was really irresponsible. Not unlike the Dementors of third year. Madam Pomfrey seemed to agree -- Henry had overheard her muttering to herself about it when he'd gone to the Infirmary for a Pepper-Up potion.

The most surprising event of the year, aside from the drama at the end of the tournament, had been when Draco Malfoy invited Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball -- and she'd said yes. They'd been meeting all year, doing homework together, studying, and playing chess, but Henry (and his friends) hadn't realized it was a romantic match at all. Draco couldn't really afford, what with his father, to date a muggle-born girl. But, when confronted, Draco had said that being able to defy his father so openly was a fringe benefit of liking the smartest witch in their class.

Henry and Theo had went together and the usual suspects had paired up as well, and the ball had been lovely and fun and a much needed break from the constant school work and, even, a good break from the drama of the tournament.

During the second task, everyone had been surprised when Viktor Krum had saved Ronald Weasley from the depths of the lake. As far as Henry could tell, it had really embarrassed Ronald, and had made his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, really, really angry at him for about two months -- but they seemed to have made up by the third task. Fleur Delacour saved her sister, Gabrielle, and Cedric Diggory saved his girlfriend, Cho Chang.

Now, the third task was over, the school was in mourning, and everyone was set to go home tomorrow. And Henry, his friends knew, could fix it all.

"Don't you want to save Neville?" Hermione asked quietly from where she sat on the edge of Draco's chair. They were all in the Room of Requirement, which Hermione had found on accident at the beginning of the year.

"Or simply make certain that the Dark Lord doesn't rise at the end of the tournament?" Theo asked.

"I know it's dangerous," said Fred.

"But....it's Neville," George asked, his eyes drenched with tears.

"And Cedric. Let's not forget, you could save Cedric too," Ginny commented. She was wrapped in Blaise's arms on a chaise lounge.

"Mad-Eye moody would be saved too," Luna said softly.

"Do what you must," said Blaise. "We're bringing these problems to you, and you're only fourteen. It's not your job to solve the problems of the world, Henry. No matter what."

"Maybe you could ask Professor Sinistra to fix it?" Hermione asked. Her voice wobbled on the last few words.

"I already did," Henry replied. "She said it would take more than just watching Neville carefully, to save him, and even more still to save Cedric."

"What would it take? You can bring us with you, we can help," Fred offered.

"The longer I wait, the harder it will be to fix it anyway. And I love you guys, and I love Neville -- he's one of my best friends. But...you can't keep asking me to save our people and fix the world," Henry said as he stood and began to pace.

"Keep asking?" Theo asked.

"Of course. You've done it before. Henry saved us in your second year," Luna confirmed.

Henry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. If he was going to do this, he needed help. But getting help would put them all at risk -- more people would remember the differences.

"What do you mean he saved us in his second year?" asked George.

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed after a moment; it hadn't taken him long to figure it out, but he held his tongue. 

"Ginevra, is there something you haven't told us?" Blaise asked.

Ginny sighed. "No. I'm fine. I mean, I'm doing my therapy, still, and I'm okay. Promise. Henry, what is it?"

"None of you remember, except for Luna, and you're not supposed to, so let's not push it. Okay?" came Henry's response. "Now, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to need help. The strongest, magickally, of you. Fred, George, Hermione. You'll come with me."

"Perhaps we should get one of the professors to help? If Professor Sinistra won't, surely someone will. Is there anyone you trust?" Hermione asked. "It's not that I'm not confident in my own abilities, but we could really use a practiced hand."

Henry nodded. "I'll still need your help, though, George. You're closest to Neville, you can keep him out of harm's way -- you'll know to, since you'll be altering time with me."

George nodded and stood. "Who else do we get?"

"I'm not staying behind," Fred argued.

Henry looked at Fred and shrugged. "Hermione's right. We need more help than students who aren't yet of age. George will go with me to save Neville, and.....I'll get Professor Snape to help. I trust him. He'll know what to do to save Cedric."

"How far back will you need to go?" Theo asked. He felt uncomfortable with the risk Henry was taking, but he didn't see any other options or a way out.

Henry took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "Pretty far," he confirmed. "To when I first suspected Professor Moody wasn't the real Professor Moody, and this time...I'll take my suspicions and evidence to Professor Snape. George, we'll have to stay in the past for a pretty long time, and you need to understand the rules. Let's go."

"What will happen if something goes wrong?" Ginny asked.

"The timeline we're in will unravel, but the worst that can happen is someone else dies -- someone who isn't Cedric. No matter what, I'll save Neville. I can't guarantee I can save Cedric, but I'll try," Henry replied.

"Is there something we can do if the timeline doesn't change and you're still not back?" Fred asked. He was worried for his twin, but also for himself. Who would he be in a world without George if something horrible happened?

"Go to Professor Sinistra, the lot of you, if the timeline doesn't change and we're still not back. If you are all still here, in the Room of Requirement, after the third task and Neville's still missing, but George and I aren't here...go to her, tell her what we did," Henry explained.

Fred rose from where he'd been sitting and marched over to George. He hugged his brother for several long moments before stepping back.

Theo rose and put his hands on Henry's shoulders. Not one for public displays of affection, he merely leaned close and said, "Don't get lost, Peverell. You're essential."

Ginny hugged George next, while Blaise, Hermione and Draco crowded around Henry for a few moments of farewell.

When everyone was finished, Henry nodded at George.

"Come on, let's go. We have a professor to convince before we embark on this...journey," Henry said.

They left.

Henry, George and Professor Snape would be the only ones, save Luna, who would remember what happened in the original timeline. But that didn't mean that Henry's plan would work out as smoothly as they hoped.

The Dark Lord was indeed back.

**************

TBC


End file.
